Tenth Grade Outcasts
by TheSleepingHollow99
Summary: Richard is a cocky, arrogant jerk. Kori used to be his best friend. Now her and a band of Tenth Grade Outcasts have to make the best of their Sophomore year, and what better way to do it, than to over throw its ruler?
1. Chapter 1

I never really wanted much. Just a loving family, loving friends, and loving mate, but love is something I can't put under my great belt of achievements…and it's not like I've ever achieved anything. I'm good at, wait scratch that, I've _excelled_ at being hated. Being hated for everything that I have said, everything that I do, and even sometimes for what I _think_…so you know that's good. Oy! I hate everyone in my stinking life! I hate my school, I hate my family, but most of all I hate _him_… Richard. I fucking hate Richard Damn Grayson. We _were _the best of friends, we_ were_ like brother and sister, we were _something…_, but there was something he wanted more than me and with people like me he couldn't get what he wanted, which was one of the most shallow things anyone could ask for…popularity…I hated him.

Okay, I know I may seem like I'm full hate, which I am, but only towards those people. I'm actually a decent person. No it's not like _everything _is bad and I'm far from being a bitch. I'm just a decent person. Not like anyone would know, and I do have a friend, her name is Carla but, she's only there when_ she_ needs_ me_, but she's the closest thing to a friend that I've got, so I'm going to hang on to her for as long as I can.

Other than that there's all there is to it. Sounds like nothing right? Not until you have to live it, and by the way my name is Kori Anders.

I've done this all before. Get the girl, take her on a date, and then (my most favorite part) "cum and go". Ha! The plan was ultimate genius, but before you can get the girl, you have to be a smooth talker, which I already am. I get it from my forty-two year old step-dad, Bruce Wayne. That's right, Bruce Damn Wayne! Forty-two and still getting it! Don't get me wrong Bruce Wayne was a good business man and all, but hey, he knew how to play the game and now, thanks to him, I knew too. I had the best life ever! Everyone that was _important_ was my friend and I wanted it to stay that way, I controlled the school, I called the shots, most popular kid in school, and only a sophomore. I achieved that in a measly year at this shitty academy. Only geeks went to this school, luckily most sophomores this year were on sport's scholarship. So yeah there are a lot of people that I'm straight with. I had all the smoking chick's digits. What are jocks without cheerleaders? Oh and by the way, I do my own thing, and don't care who you are, if you're in my way, I'll tear you, and whoever's with you, down.

Anyways, incase you didn't notice my name is Richard Dick Grayson.

* * *

_**Well, there you have it. Feel free to click that Review button at the bottom, yup that one right there. :) **_


	2. Meet The Rest of The Cast

Summer is over, and now it's the first day of school. I always dreaded this day, my dad always wanted to drop me off and see me off. This was the only time of year that he actually acted like a parent. My mom was some major business woman or something and I barely saw her. My dad sits on his lazy ass, sips wine, and roll a few joints. He had his own room for that, I made sure of that. But anyways, like I was saying, I dreaded this day. I could only imagine what this day would go like. First, Babs and her clones would ridicule me on how much I "loved" Richard and how everyone hated me. Then I would probably bump into him and then he would say, "Desperate much?" in the cruelest voice he could muster, glare, and walk away. Then I'll probably eat lunch by myself, like I always do. Then someone will probably trip me or some crap like that…the list of possible things goes on and on…

Let's get this straight, I never wanted to go here, this was some place my parents said I could have better opportunities and stuff like that. Bullshit. My name is Rachel Roth and I'm Goth. Let's leave it at that. Other than that, there's not much left to say. I have loving parents and a huge house. What the hell is the name of this school anyway? Jump City Prep…some crap like that. I don't want any drama or flings, I just want to have a simple, boring, stress-free life. Is that too much to ask?

I just knew I was going to have a hard time fitting in. I already had a gay name. Garfield Logan. Who the hell name's there son Garfield? Only parents who hate him. Curse my parents and their animal-like dreams. I was vegan all my life and I was always picked on for it. I'm into animals, soccer, comic books, and comedianism. Is that even a word?

I have great expectations for this year. I'm Victor Stone. Nice name isn't it? My life is devoted to three things: Macs, Basketball, and God. (Yes, I'm a Christian, and proud of it.) No, not Big Macs, but Macs as in computers. I'm a super geek, and I wear glasses sometimes, but I have contacts. I feel like this year, is a whole new start for me. No, it's not like I was ever bullied, I'm a big dude, but I don't everything just feels new. Maybe it's because I'm in new town and high school. I'm on a sport's scholarship for basketball at Jump City Prep. It's one of the best schools in the nation, there would be no way my family could afford this school with out my scholarship. I thank God everyday for that.

I'm ready for a new school year. I'm going to sit back, relax, and enjoy the rest of the year here at Jump City Shit. I hope they have new girls that can suck some dick, because I've been in the mood for the past couple of days. I'll probably mess with Kori today…Kori that bitch. She's so up tight now. I'm so glad I moved on, I have a way better life with out her. I'm probably the only one that doesn't wanna get into her pants, she always looks depressed and she swears to God she hates me. Well, I've got news for her, I hate her too. I don't know what Xavier sees in that chick, Babs is WAY hotter…

I can't wait to see my Richie-Poo! I bet he got more muscle for me, because my boobs grew over the summer. Yay! I can't wait to see him. I'll admit, I'm still mad at him for dumping me at his summer bash, but once he sees me in my outfit, he'll be begging for me to come back, and I know Kori will be totally jealous, because she still loves him! Ha! I can imagine the look on her face. I don't why Babs thinks she likes Xavier, because well no one like's him, except for her. I'm so excited! I made up a song for us. Richie-Poo and Kitten sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

My year is going to be killer. Captain of the cheerleading squad and girlfriend to some serious eye candy, I have it all. I know that whore, Kori is gonna be all over him, I see the look she gives him…bitch. Xavier is my man, and my man only, she better watch out, her and her ugly ass self…did I mention she was after my boyfriend?

You know what's funny? Somehow, I always end up being the school whore…and I'm the only girl there that's a virgin.

* * *

_**Okay I'm sorry for the short chapters! I'll make them longer! Please Review! Oh, and the different paprgraphs are the viewpoint of different people the 1st and last paragraphs are Kori's and the 5th paragraph is Richard's...I promise to make the next chapter longer okay? Thanks, until I update again...Sayonara!**_

_***Patricia***_


	3. And So It Begins

I already had my schedule for the week, so I looked over it, trying to find room numbers. Well, it turns out my locker is on the third floor, and right in between these two guys named Allen and Victor. It was both their first year here. They're really cool, and I kept on running into this Garfield guy and apparently he's into "comedianism", whatever the crap that is, but he's still very funny, I always catch him staring at this Goth girl. I wish him luck, she looks way out of his league.

I closed my locker and started to walk to my homeroom, which was Mr. Mikhail. I walked by a bunch of sophomore lockers and Xavier tripped me, causing me to stumble. I glared at him and he winked.

"Bastard.", I muttered under my breath. I heard him and his little group giggle and I rolled my eyes. That idiot, such a retard. I forgot the situation and made my way to homeroom. Other than that whole trip situation, my day was going spectacular. A bright smile appeared on my face. I was happy. I was excited, I hoped they weren't going to put me with a bunch of retards in homeroom, because even though that thing is five minutes long, you can do _a lot_ within that time. Room 3102. 's room. I took in a deep breath and crossed my fingers. But as my sour, unloving luck would have it, I got a bunch of retards. I paid no mind, Allen was too busy making me laugh. My next class was math, to be specific Algebra I. It wasn't too bad, I found it easy. Victor was in that class too, so I had someone to talk to, but the teacher was a total bitch. Her name was Mrs. Tweed. She was so demented, the only thing I liked about that lady's class, is that she threw a pencil at Barbara Gordon (One of my current enemies.) As much as I enjoyed it, it was still wrong.

My next class was art. None of my acquaintances were in there, but Kitten Moth was. She was Barbara Gordon's clone and _obsessed_ with Richard. I already talked about him, but like I was saying she idolized Richard, oh, yeah she was another enemy of mine. She thought of me as a whore, but she does anything doable. She smiled a very evil smile and waved at me. I rolled my eyes, she didn't scare me in any way, shape, or form. What can she do to me, except spread a rumor about me? I can catch her in her own lies, I've done it many times before, but since they all supposedly "like" her, they defend her in the stupidest ways possible. It's actually quite funny.

"Today for your assignment, you have to paint a picture, it can be anything and any color." The teacher said. Well, that's easy, and besides it's the first day. So I started sketching out a daisy. It was a simple thing, the easiest thing I could think of. I could see Kitten looking at me and smiling very evilly. It was so fucking annoying! I was getting pissed off. Who the hell does she think scaring? Sure as shit not me. I finally looked up and glared at her. Her ugly grin widened and she wore through my last nerve.

"I don't why you keep on making your face like that, because you look constipated." I said cruelly. All blood rushed from her face, and it was my turn to smile. I heard snickers from all across the room, followed by a few laughs. I even got a Goth girl to smile, the same one Garfield was looking at. She was very pretty. She had purple hair, and purple eyes, and pale skin. She was also very small. I saw that she had sketched out a bunch of snapdragons. I smiled at her. I turned around and Kitten tried to peg a paintbrush at my head. Keyword: _Tried._ That bitch missed so bad, it wasn't even funny. I laughed so hard and she was beet red, and then she smiled.

"Laugh all you want, because I have Richard and you don't." She said. Everyone sat quiet, waiting for my response. I smirked.

"First, of all it's not that you_ have_ Richard, it's that you _want_ Richard. Second of all, the only reason I don't have Richard, is because I can do _way_ better and you can't." Once again she smiled, she was about to speak when I said,

"Don't even try bitch, because you know you can't recover." Everyone looked to her for a response, but none came. I smirked and that was the end of that. I finished sketching out the rest of the daisy and painted it a violet-blue color, inspired by the Goth's purple eyes. When I looked over at her painting, the snapdragons she had sketched out were the same shade of red that my hair was. She looked over at my painting and she smiled, I smiled back. The bell rung and slung my backpack over my shoulder at the same time the Goth slung her black messenger bag over hers. We exchanged glances and went our separate ways.

My next block was English. This class was very fun, my "friend" Carla and I actually talked for more than two minutes. Our conversation was about a whole bunch of crap. Stuff like how Barbara and Kitten get extensions and how spiky Richard's hair is. It was hilarious! We couldn't stop laughing and the teacher made us clean up her classroom. It was totally worth it.

Lunch was my next block. I was so happy! I have a huge appetite and I needed some chicken, ASAP. I rushed to the cafeteria. As soon as I got there, I saw Victor walking in. From the minute I saw him, I knew it was on. We both jet off to the chicken wings. As I was running the aroma of sweet Honey BBQ filled the air. I had to get that station. Victor was just as determined as I was, and I knew he was gonna be tough to beat. What is this, Food Wars? I wanted to stop, because I felt like a total fatty, but the aroma kept me going. Hurdling across a chair, I reached the station before Victor, and between my pants I said,

"Seventeen wings please."

Victor and I had a good laugh as we sat down at a table. Kitten and Barbara were walking past us and they both shuddered.

"Fatty." Barbara sneered.

"At least I have a stomach." I said. They both gasped and stuck their noses up on the air. Victor snickered.

"You tell'em, little lady." I smiled and began to eat my food. Allen spotted us and sat down with us. Garfield came afterwards, with the same purple haired Goth girl. Garfield shuddered at the amount of meat me and Victor had.

"Imagine the sad look and the chicken's face!" Garfield cried.

"Chickens can't frown." I said while taking a bite of my wing. By the time I finished my wings, he looked sick to his stomach. I smirked.

"I would have never expected that a girl like you can eat that much." Allen said.

"You wouldn't expect a lot of things from her." The Goth girl snapped. Everyone looked at and I raised an eyebrow.

"I heard a lot of things about you 'Whori'." She glared at me. I looked her dead in the eye.

"If there's one thing you guys need to know, it's that everyone who's not new here, _hates_ me. You see that kid over there (I pointed to Richard), we used to be best friends and he back stabbed me, for his popularity, and that dude (I pointed to Xavier) is his best friend, and those two (I pointed to Kitten and Barbara) are _their_ faithful followers. They spread rumors about me. The spiky headed one is named Richard Grayson, the hazel eyed one is Xavier, the ginger is Barbara Gordon, she's Xavier's girlfriend, and the toe head is Kitten, she's anything but, and is willing to do anything to get Richard in bed with her." Everyone looked at me shocked.

"Why would they hate you?" Victor asked.

"Simple, because Richard hates me." I answered.

"Wow." Garfield replied.

"Do you expect me to believe that bullshit?" The Goth asked angrily.

"Whoa, Rachel. Give her a break." Garfield said trying to defend me.

"Whoa, Rachel calm do-"

"Rachel? Is that your name, Rachel?" I asked angrily.

"Yeah, bitch don't wear it out." She spat.

"Well listen here, _Rachel_, I don't expect anything of you, believe what you wanna believe, you heard both sides of the story, now decide for yourself." I said while picking my tray and dumping it. I was so mad that I didn't even look back at the rest of them. I wasn't mad at the Goth. I had no reason to be mad at her. I was mad at the rest of them. Whoever told her that stuff about me. This needed to stop! When a person, whose name I don't even know, starts hating me, that's a problem. I had to overthrow them somehow, but I knew it would never work. Frowning I walked to my locker there was a note on it saying:

_"I hope you enjoy those "friends" of yours while they last, because tomorrow you'll look like a whole different person to them."_

_Love,_

_Kitten, Barbara, Richard, and Xavier. _

I crumbled up the note and threw it in the trash. They had to be stopped.

* * *

**_I'm not completely satisfied with the length of this chapter, but hey it was longer than the rest. I've had sooooo many hits but noooooooo reviews. :'''( Makes me sad people. Please, please, please review! Please! But other than that I shall see you next time and hopefully there will be a lot of reviews! OK so, sayonara!_**

**_*Patricia*_**


	4. I hit a Kitty

My last two classes went smoothly, with no problem. I had a ton of homework though. I put all of my books into my backpack and headed home. Luckily this stuff wasn't due till Wednesday. I walked outside and I saw Rachel, she was getting ready to leave, when she spotted me. She stopped dead in her tracks. She studied me, and searched my face. I remained calm. She walked toward me, slowly and I stayed where I was. She was in front of me by now and she just stood there. She still searched my face, I was unsure of what she was looking for.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I should've never acted like that." She said. I smiled at her.

"It's all right." I said.

"But that still doesn't mean I trust you or that we're friends." I quirked an eyebrow at her.

"This year I want a stress-free life, and I think if I associate myself with _you_, that won't be a possibility." I put my hands up in the air.

"Perfectly understandable." I said. She nodded and we both turned around.

"Oh, but a word of advice." I said while turning around again. She did the same.

"And that would be?"

"If you want a stress-free year, I suggest that you don't associate yourself with the four I pointed out today." She nodded. I didn't see her for the rest of the day. I was glad to be alone. My day wasn't too bad. Just the usual glares I get in the hallway and the whispers behind my back. I just hope I have my acquaintances tomorrow, though. I've grown somewhat attached to them. I liked them, they had the potential to be my best friends, even if they were all guys, and even though Rachel said what she said, she has the potential to be my friend too. I have a feeling if I got to know her, she'd replace Carla in an instant. Let's just hope that fate would take my side for once. I waited at the crosswalk and I waited for the guard's signal. After a few minutes she gave me the okay and I crossed. I looked down as I walked home, then a black, shiny BMW rolled up by me. In the car were Richard, Kitten, Xavier, and Barbara. They rolled the window down and I rolled my eyes.

"Trying to work off those chicken wings?" Barbara asked in a rather mocking tone.

"Yeah, I'd rather keep weight off in a much more natural way, unlike you; I don't like to stress my body out with diet pills."

"Whatever you say fat ass." Barbara sneered.

"I'd rather have a fatass than a pancake for a butt." I said. She gasped and I smirked.

"Fuck off!" Richard yelled.

"You're the one who was pestering me, so go fuck yourself." I said angrily. Richard gunned it and I smirked. I continued to look down and after that whole incident there'll be more hell for me tomorrow. I started walking again until I reached my mansion. I pulled out my key and I unlocked my wooden door. I walked in and looked on the kitchen counter. It had a note from my dad.

_"Out with friends, won't be back till morning. NO FRIENDS! Or parties. Your curfew is at 12:00. Love you. –Dad."_

I ran upstairs and finished my homework. My curfew was at 12:00, perfect. I took a shower and got dressed. I was going out baby!

When I went to club, I wore almost anything, but tonight, I wore a tight, black tee-shirt, that came a few inches above my waist, pitch black skinny jeans, black South Pole high tops, and a jewel-studded, superman hat. I really don't like to use these terms, but I was looking so fresh. No lie. The tight tee showed off my abs, I looked scrumptious. (Yum-yum) I was ready to get out and dance! I got in my Mustang and started it up. Now my next step was planning which club to go to. After contemplating, I decided to go to a club called "ttractive". I parked, and now (the part I hated the most

), waiting in line. There I encountered Allen and Garfield. Getting annoyed, Garfield insisted that I call him Gar. I quickly obliged, because even I was getting annoyed calling him by his full name, and even though my acquaintances were there, my foes had to be there too.

"Wow, someone looks like a ho." Kitten said. I smiled.

"Yeah, and her name is Kitten." She glared at me and turned away.

"Burn!" Allen said in between laughs. She also sent him a glare, which made him laugh more. She turned beet red.

"I have the power to make you miserable!" Kitten yelled.

"Yeah, and you also have the ugliness to make a man faint."

"Damn!" I said. She gave me the ultimate death glare. With one swift hand movement, she slapped me. I was mad as hell!

"You fucking bitch!" I screamed, as I threw a solid punch. It made direct contact with her jaw, and she went flying into the hard, metal door.

"Damn…" Gar muttered. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around quickly, I was still mad from what Kitten did. When I made a complete stop, I looked up to see it was from a security guard.

"Sorry, ma'am, but you're gonna have to leave now." He said calmly. I glared at him, and I proceeded back toward my car. Well, there goes my night. I got in my car and started it up. At first I gunned it, making sure to leave a nice tire mark for them to observe later. I didn't even bother to turn on the radio, my ride home was silent. I parked my car. I got out and I went to go unlock my house door.

What the hell am I suppose to do now? I walked upstairs and I slammed the door. Dammit, Dammit, Dammit! Stupid bitch! I hated her so much! Wait a second what the hell am _I _doing? I shouldn't let that ho bring me down! I should be out on the town, seeing everything! What am I doing cramped up in this damn mansion? After changing into a green v-neck sweater and some light blue skinny jeans, styling my hair intto a pony tail with a side bang, and slapping myself thoroughly, for being a total dummy, I proceeded to head down the stairs. I slipped on some white sandals, and studs. I grabbed my keys off of the counter, and headed out the door.

I opened the car door and started it up, again. I reversed and went on my way, where I was going, I wasn't sure myself. I decided to go to the local ice-cream parlor. There they made the _best_ chocolate-chip mint ice cream, and the best part, they topped off all their dishes with whipped cream. I parked and I shut off my vehicle. As I opened the door, I heard the tingling of a tiny bell. The person at the cash register was a good friend of mine. His name was Bobby. He smiled at me.

"Hey Kor, long time, no see." I smiled at him.

"Hola, Bobby." I greeted.

"The regular?" He asked.

"Of course!" I said. He then scooped out two huge scoops of chocolate-chip mint and, put it into a porcelain dish. He topped it off with chocolate syrup, rainbow sprinkles, and gummy worms. (YUM!) I always used to love this place when I was little. I haven't been here in a while, because I haven't had the time, but now was perfect. It was only 8:30; I was making good time.

"That'll be $5.39." Bobby said. I eagerly paid him the money and sat down. I always loved eating the whipped cream first. Since Bobby knew me so well, he gave me a layer of sprinkles and syrup on both the whipped cream and ice cream. (Like I said I have a HUGE appetite.)

I smiled as I scooped up the frozen treat and put it into my mouth. I always used to love this place when I was little. Richard and I used to come to this place _a lot_, well at least the Richard I knew. Like I said he's changed. He's found a new crowd to hang out with, and I'm fine with that. I didn't need him anymore. He's a jerk, and one day he'll learn his lesson…which reminds me I had to make a plan to over throw him and his little crew…but how? I didn't know the answer to that question. All I knew is that they _all_ had to be kicked off their pedestals. As I brainstormed, I ate my ice-cream in silence.

If I wanted to make this thing work, I had to pick them off one by one. None of them cared about each other and they could carry on if one was gone. But the question was, who should I destroy first?

* * *

**_Hola again my friends! So I have updated once again...R&R! So Thanksgiving is coming up so, HAPPY TURKEY DAY to you all! I'll try and get another chapter before then, but you never know. :) But to answer your questions, Kori will NOT be getting together with Richard or Xavier! Sorry to dissapoint, but I have been thinking about giving her someone special and I just might. Trust me I'm a true RobStar fan, so this is hard for me too! But besides that thank you guys for your support and I hope you have the most wonderful Thanksgiving you've ever had. Sayonara my buds!_**

**_*Patricia*_**


	5. Hellooo Gorgeous!

Something told me to take the car this morning, something told me, but of course, me feeling bad for eating all that crap yesterday, just had to take a walk. I should've taken the easier way. It's pouring _buckets _of rain and I have nothing but a textbook to protect my head. I was going to get a cold after this. I huffed out a breath. I hated when I defied my conscience because I paid dearly for it. I looked at a strand of my hair. So much for straightening.

Through my sulking I still trudged on through the cold, harsh rain. For the first time in forever I actually wanted to go to school. I sighed, frustrated at myself.

Along with the rain, I heard footsteps. Crap. I turned around to see a boy around my age. He had the same skin tone as me with brown hair with eyes to match. Being a teenager, I couldn't help but notice how _handsome_ he was. The stranger gave me a warm smile and I smiled back. I looked at his clothes to see that he and I were wearing matching uniforms.

"I see that you're heading to Jump City Prep." He said obviously recognizing our matching clothes.

"Yeah…" I said not really getting his point_._

"Well hey! I'm Antony, Antony Simmons." He greeted, extending his hand. I smiled at his enthusiasm.

"Hi, I'm Kori, Kori Anders." I said while shaking his surprisingly warm hand.

"Well, would you mind if I walked you to school on this lovely day?" He asked. As if on cue a loud clap of thunder rolled down, causing my ears to perk up in surprise…as well as my eyebrows.

"But you're a stranger to me…you shouldn't be walking me to school."

"Well…by the time we get to school we won't be strangers."

"Will we even be acquaintances?"

"Well, we won't know until we walk." He said while holding out his arm for me to take. I smiled at him.

"I guess we won't."

"So Kori…what are you interested in?"

"Um singing…dancing…acting…stuff along those lines."

"Oh, well do you mind singing you a song?"

"Um yeah…."

"Aww why?"

"Because I don't do well in front of people."

"But I'm not people…I'm a person."

"Yeah, a person that I barely know."

"Please?"

"You wanna know what?" I pulled out a penny, "I'll sing you any song you want…that's if the coin lands on your side."

"Okay…that was spontaneous."

"Well, if there's one thing you need to know, it's that I am the _meaning _of the word."

"…please don't take my sunshine away." I ended. He clapped his hands. I looked down.

"What? That sounded really good." I smiled at him.

"Thank-You." After a few minutes of no talking, I decided to break the silence.

"So…Antony what are _you_ interested in?"

"I'm interested in girls that are _absolutely_ gorgeous, with red hair and green eyes with a great singing voice, topped off with a striking personality," He said happily,

"I haven't met any…until now." I had blushed at least _two_ shades redder than my hair, and I also felt the blush slowly creep up to my ears, I gave a sheepish smile

Antony was such a genuine character. He had the loveliest eyes, smooth skin, and not to mention his _smile_. I knew going on a date with a dude that I just met wasn't the_ smartest_ idea or the _wisest_, but I had faith in him. He was sweet and caring…and that's all I knew. I smiled sheepishly to myself.I opened my locker and to my left I saw Allen.

"Well someone's soaked." I rolled my eyes.

"Tell me about it."

"Don't you have a car?" He asked.

"Yes! But it just looked so nice today that I just had to _walk_ to school." He laughed.

"It did look exceptionally nice this morning."

"Exactly." He laughed again. We walked to class together, but then stopped when I yelped in surprise. I heard a light chuckle and turned around to see Antony.

"Hey Kori." He said coolly. I smiled.

"Hi Antony." I greeted.

"Um who are you?" Allen asked.

"Oh this is Antony. Antony, this is Allen."

"Was sup man?" Allen greeted, while extending his hand for a fist bump. Antony gave his hand a weird look. Allen took away his hand awkwardly. Antony shook his head and then looked down at me.

"So Kori, you still wanna go out on that date right?"

"Date?" Allen asked. I looked up at Allen and gave him a sheepish smile.

"Oh, Antony!" I turned around only to see Barbara and her ditsy accomplice, Kitten.

"Antony, hi!" Kitten said in an overly perky voice, "It's so nice to see you?" She ended awkwardly. She mainly observed that his hands were around my waist. Barbara scoffed.

"Antony, you should never touch trash." Kitten said. I smiled at Antony.

"Yeah good thing you're not touching them." I sneered. They scoffed and looked over at Antony. Both of bimbos smiled at him. (The smiles obviously fake.)

"C'mon Antony, we _have_ to see what classes you're in." Barbara said while smiling, but I knew inwardly she was mocking me. Anger and jealously welled up inside of me.

"No you don't." I snapped.

"Yeah, but I gotta get going," He said, "See you later Kor." Obviously I was a tad bit upset and Barbara and Kitten seeing this they both smiled mockingly at me. I sighed.

"Don't worry…I never liked taking out garbage." He whispered. I giggled and he said goodbye by giving me a peck on the cheek. I smiled and looked up to see Allen making a face at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing…it's just that he seems…like he's not your type."

"Well I guess he won't know 'till tonight." I said while locking my locker.

"Shouldn't you have done this before hand?"

"Yeah but that's what the date is for."

"Ugh, Kori you're just wasting your time_.__"_

_"That's your opinion, Allen…But I think he's worth it." _

_"Wow, Kori." He said whilst slamming his locker shut and walking away. I frowned. Even with all that just happened; I still wanted to go out on a date with him. I was looking forward to it. I haven't gone out on a date in a while, and maybe we could make this work. I headed to my homeroom and took a seat next to Allen. He was still a little ticked at my reasoning._

_"Look Allen, I know Antony's not on great terms with you, but he is with me. Will you at least try and be there for me." He smiled at me._

_"For you, I will." I smiled at him and gave him a hug._

_"Ahem." We both looked up to see Mr. Mikhail look at us._

_"Mr. Finn and Miss Anders, next time, keep all endearments outside of my door." We both muttered our apologies and listened to his lecture. After the bell had rung, I went straight to my next class. Which was for today, Biology. I took a seat near the back. I was the first one there. I looked at the door. I was hoping for someone to come in. All of a sudden, Rachel came in. Not exactly the person I was looking for, but she was someone. When she saw me, she gave me a soft smile and rushed to a seat on the other side of the room. Nothing went on between me and her; we didn't even much look at each other. I had my face buried in a book and then I saw a hibiscus slide in between the crease. I smiled and looked up at Antony._

_"Shouldn't you save __this__ for our date?" I asked._

_"Well in Art the teacher wanted us to draw this, when we were done I had asked her for it, and so…ta-da!" He re-presented the flower to me. It was pink._

_"Why thank you Antony Simmons."_

_"You're welcome Miss Anders." He said whilst placing a kiss on my hand. I blushed like mad. _

_"That's nasty Antony; you might wanna sanitize your lips after that kiss." I looked up to see Richard I glared at him. Antony glared at him too._

_"You should be looking out for your lips…I mean they were just up in Kitten's pussy." I tried to sustain a laugh. Richard's complexion now turned crimson with burning anger._

_"Fuck you." _

_"That's a demerit Mr. Grayson." I couldn't hold it in any longer. Antony and I burst out in a fit of laughter while Richard just glared at us. He took a seat next to Rachel; While Antony took a seat next to me. _

_"Let's get down to business…your first chapter…the eco-system…" I felt something fall on my lap._

_Antony: Can't wait till 2nite ;]_

_Kori: I can't wait either :)…where are you takin' me?_

_Antony: It's a surprise_

_Kori: :( _

_Antony: What's wrong?_

_Kori: I don't wanna be surprised_

_Antony: 2 bad :)_

_Kori: :( _

_Antony: Awww Kori it'll be fun._

_Kori: I hope so…it better NOT be fun. -_-_

_Antony: You have my word, it shall be fun ;]_

_I smiled._

_Kori: For your sake, it better be :)_

_I wrote down my number and the directions to my house. He in return gave me his number, and we established he was going to be there at my place at six._

_I couldn't help but be happy this morning. The occasion was…__joyous.__ Giggles and little sighs were emitted from my mouth as I gazed lovingly toward my Hibiscus. Its pink hue made me swoon over with bliss. It's amazing how one's flattery could make another's thoughts so poetic. _

_Wait a second, if I'm swooning over a flower, from a dude I met this morning…does that make me desperate? Or do I just have low self esteem? Where are these thoughts coming from? This whole dating before being friends concept is just an experiment…nothing more. _

_Are you sure?_

_Um, yeah._

_Really? Could've fooled me. _

_**IT'S AN EXPERIMENT!**_

_Experiment? Ha! I don't remember you saying that._

_Well I'm saying that now._

_You should've said that before sweetie pie…did your loneliness finally catch up to your morals?_

_Nothing has caught up to my morals._

_Really? I know and you know that your "experiment" isn't going to be as successful as your yearning hoped it would be._

_My yearning?_

_Yearning to have someone. _

_…._

_Nothing to say? Tsk, tsk, tsk._

_Hey my choices are my own!_

_Whatever you say Miss Desperate!_

_Ugh! You're my fucking __conscience__! Why the hell are you ridiculing me?_

_Because I'm supposed to lead you by the standards you set for yourself…and you know and I know that this whole "experiment" is a load of bullshit so you should just stop with your romantic fantasizing and call it off!_

_But he's so-_

_I know, I know, I heard the earlier thought from earlier. Sweet and Caring but that's all you know! Geesh, Kor really. I've never seen you this determined. _

_Which is why I shouldn't call off the date!_

_Nope, it just means you're desperate._

_*Sigh* But I—_

_Just need to get over yourself and call the thing off and if you're really __that__ interested, when you two become good enough friends…you two can go for it._

_I looked around to see that it was now two periods over. I opened my binder to see that it was full of accurate notes and pie charts, homework, long term assignments. __What the fuck?_

_While you and I were having our "girl chat" I decided to take over for a while._

_I giggled to myself. Wow…_

_I don't usually eat all that much…yesterday was my exception. I hadn't seen Garfield for the whole day, so I was looking forward to seeing my little buddy. For lunch I had a chicken sandwich and seasoned fries._

_"Hey Kor!" I smiled._

_"Hi, Antony."_

_"So…are you ready for our date tonight?" He asked, raising his eyebrows up and down. _

_"Antony, about that—"_

_"Oh, Antony!" Kitten shrilled. __Ohhhhh Fuck No!_

_"Hi, Antony, so I was wondering after our last period…maybe you can drop my home?" She asked. Ugh, how I absolutely hated her fakeness…grrrr. _

_"Doesn't Richard usually take you home?" I snapped. She smiled at me; she knew she was working my nerves._

_"They can't, since they have a football game today."_

_"Aren't you a cheerleader, Kat?" Antony asked. __Kat? __Kitten smiled at him._

_"Yeah, but I...just can't go to games…"_

_"Because she can't dance or do a split, so they put her on "lower" squad." I finished. I giggled when "Kat" started to glare daggers at me. She noticed that Antony was still there, and smiled at him._

_"Just like Kori explained…I have no ride home, so if you could be so generous and—"_

_ "And just ask someone else Kitten…what happened to all of your friends? I'm sure they're all not on the squad or in sports, but knowing you…that's probably the only people you __try__ and make friends with." She just smiled._

_"That's right, __Kor__, and look where it's gotten me. I'm way prettier, smarter, and popular, than __you__."_

_"Yeah, because you being the school's whore made you popular, nose jobs and extensions made you prettier, and since you had two pregnancy scares that's made you __way __smarter than me." She glared at me and walked away. Antony pecked me on the cheek._

_"You showed her." I giggled. I looked at the clock and frowned._

_"Yeah, but she cut out like half of our lunch time." He looked at the clock and frowned too._

_"True…but you did spend half of that time telling her off." I giggled again._

_"True…but my lunch did get cold."_

_"True…but you get to enjoy your lunch with me." He said and smiled. I giggled._

_"Alright you win."_

_Lunch was almost over and my friends were nowhere to be found. I looked in every direction, only to see them on the other side of the cafeteria, glaring daggers at me. My eyes went wide with shock….what was happening? Then I realized, yesterday's note:_

"_I hope you enjoy those "friends" of yours while they last, because tomorrow you'll look like a whole different person to them."_

No.


	6. A friendship found

I went home with a blazing anger. I stomped up the stairs, trying my best to ignore the anger in my heart. I was so mad. How dare they! How could they? Why even go through all this trouble just to hurt me, mess with me, and try to break me? Why? I reached my room and opened the door and with all the anger inside me, I slammed the door shut. The slam was followed by a thump and a few glass objects breaking. I dropped my backpack and jumped onto my bed. I buried my face into the pillow and I screamed, but it still wasn't it enough. I wanted to rip everything to shreds, and just scream all the more when I was done. The burning in my heart was growing and then it started to give me pain. I had to sit up to calm myself. I got up and stumbled into the bathroom, where I nearly toppled over, but I caught myself on the sink. When I looked in the mirror, I was shocked at what I saw. My eyes had little red blood vessels almost coming up the colored part of my eye. I had bags under my eyes, I was tired. My complexion had paled a little bit and I just looked overall sick; with that observation mixed with the burning of my chest, I couldn't take it anymore.

I started to cry. I always hated crying, but this had to be done. I had to let it all out. So I stood there over the sink and cried there for the next two hours, trying to think of ways to get my friends back, ways to stop the lies, and ways to get away from it all. I sniffled and stood up straight. Was I forgetting something? Even if I did, I wouldn't care. I didn't want to go anywhere.

I woke up the next morning, in my bed. I groaned at the sunshine and tried to cover myself, so sleep would come back to me. It never came. I tossed and turned for the next few minutes, trying to wake myself up. Frustrated, I looked over at the clock, 6:30. School wasn't for the next two hours! Why was I up so early? How did I even get in my bed? I gave my head a good shake, trying to get all of the jitters out of my system. Ugh, today was going to be dramatic. _Very_ dramatic. Damn idiots…I was more concerned about my friends than with my enemies…at the moment. I'll deal with them later, somehow.

* * *

I walked into school and opened my locker.

"Well, at least you can show up to something." I turned around to see Antony, giving me a cold, hard glare. Oh, no! Our date…

"Listen, Antony-"

"No,_ you_ listen. I've been hearing nothing but crap from other people about you. I've heard that you're nothing but low down conniving bitch and I can see why. I waited at your doorstep for an hour, and you still didn't show up! I thought I did everything right! Notes, flowers, ceasing every opportunity I could to be together, but no, nothing worked, and let's face it no one can live up to a _whore's_ standards." He started to walk away and I pursued him. I caught his shoulder and pushed him against the lockers.

"Who's been telling you about me?" I asked my voice barely above a whisper. I was staring directly in to his eyes.

"I heard it mostly from Barbara, Kitten, Xavier, and Richard." He said, his voice lowering a little bit.

"Should've known." Tears welled up in my eyes. I looked away from him. I started towards my homeroom. I did my best to blink the tears away, but I couldn't. Now all of sudden,_ I_ was being pushed into the lockers.

"Kori, I'm sorry, I should've never—"

"No. I'm sorry about our date. You can save it, Antony, like you said; you can never please a whore like me."

"But I—" I couldn't tell what he was saying because I wasn't listening. I honestly didn't care about what he had to say to me. He made up his mind. I walked in and the first person I saw Allen. I rushed over to him.

"What happened, Allen?" He only looked at me, his entire façade was solemn, not a flicker of anger crossed through his eyes.

"Please, Allen, I need to know what's going on." Now he got angry.

"How the hell can you come to me with this bull shit!" He screamed.

"Please, Allen, help me." I begged, tears streaming out of my eyes.

"Sorry, _Kor_," He sneered, "but I don't help people that don't help me, and what you did, ruined everything!"

"What's ruined?" I asked, wanting to know. He grit his teeth and his eyes opened wide, and if this weren't a dramatic enough display, he slammed his fist onto the table.

"FUCK YOU, BITCH!" He screamed. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran out of the room, crying. Mascara and eye liner were streaming down my face. I ran into the girl's bathroom, just as the bell for homeroom rang. No, no why couldn't it be anyone else? I could've handled anybody but Allen. No, he's my best friend, the one I could go to. I bet Garfield's in the same mood, and if I didn't know the bastards they probably scammed Rachel too, if she wasn't already.

I couldn't go on pretending that I didn't care anymore. I did! And no matter how much they tried to bring me down, I didn't want myself to disintegrate into nothing; I wanted to move on, start new, but no! I didn't want to say this either, but they had control over my social life, anything comes out of their mouths; it's true. Well I know it's a lie, but others don't! But I can't do anything about it and as of now I'm just about ready to give up hope. I heard the bathroom door open. I sighed. Just the person I wanted to see, Rachel.

"YOU BITCH!" She screamed walking towards me.

"I trusted you! I thought you were decent, but now I know you're just a sick, demented little slut!" She said her finger in my face.

"Look, Rachel I have no clue what's going on, and I don't know why but everyone seems to hate me just a little bit more than usual today and I don't know so can you just please—" I couldn't go on to say more. I just broke down into tears. I laid my forehead on the edge of the sink. Rachel grunted.

"Crying makes you look pathetic." I looked up at her through my teary vision. "I don't care about your issues, _whori_. You're in deep shit and I'm not gonna sit here and play pity party, _grow up_, because no one is going to ask you if you're okay, and for your information, I don't buy your crying spasm, one bit, so you can shut up, you're dead to me Korina Anders, _dead_." She said coldly as she walked out of the bathroom and slammed the door. The bell rang.

* * *

It was third period now and I had art. Thank God that no one of importance had that class. I was forced to take the canvas all the way in the back. It was next to the window. I gazed outside into the school courtyard. Art class went by slowly. The teacher was late and everyone was talking…everyone except for me. I sighed and looked at my blank canvas. What am I going to paint today? My thoughts came to a screeching halt when I felt something hit my back. I turned around to see Barbara and Kitten laughing at me. I rolled my eyes at them. _Idiots._

"Oops, we're sorry, _Whori_." Barbara sneered. I snapped.

"Bitch!" I screamed as lunged at Barbara. Kitten gasped as she saw me and Barbara fall to the floor. She grabbed my hair. I gave a punch to her face and she flew back into one of the cabinets. She recovered and lunged at me again. She landed on top of me and tried to claw at me with her French manicured nails. I flipped us over. Now that I was on top, I let her have it. I punched her again, but this time I aimed for her jaw. Her face slammed into the floor. Once again she tried to grab my hair, but I wasn't going to let her. Instead I took her arm and smashed it onto the tile floor. She gasped out in pain and her eyes welled up with tears. She started to cry. All of a sudden my ears perked up, someone had growled.

I was tackled to the ground. I closed my eyes as I my back hit the cold tile floor and when I opened them, I saw the face of none other than Kitten's. At first I was shocked that she would pull such a bold move, but this was no time to be paralyzed. I could see the anger displayed all across her face. With one swift motion, she clawed my cheek. I winced in pain. Her face stayed in the same ugly grin as she attempted to slap me. I stopped her right in her tracks when I twisted her wrist and brought it down at my side. She gasped out in pain, her expression much similar to Barbara's. Seeing the opportunity, I flipped us over. I let go of her wrist. I needed both of my hands for this. I punched her in the same exact spot on her jaw like I did just days earlier. She arched her back and cried out in pain. While she was doing that, I smacked her on the other side of her face. Wow, she was much easier to beat than Barbara. I was about to give Kitten a victory smirk, when Barbara jumped on top of me, pulling my hair, _again_! Now it was my turn to growl.

"Get off of me!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I grabbed her by her own hair and started shaking her around. After repeating this ten times, I got tired of it and just flipped her over, and in the process of this, some of her extensions came out. I took them and stuffed them in Kitten's shirt and she along with everyone else gasped out in shock. I got off of Kitten and gave her a victorious smirk. Then I walked over to Barbara, giving her one too. I felt the right side of my face. I could feel three swollen lines. I could hear the whines and cries of Kitten and Barbara. Serves them right!

"Sorry I'm late class I had to…" The teacher stopped and observed the scene. She seemed to be extremely surprised at the fact that there was red hair sticking out of Kitten's shirt. She then looked at me and observed my messy hair and the three red lines on my right cheek.

"All three of you, to the nurse's office and then to the principal!" She ordered. I packed up my stuff and left the classroom. All eyes were on me.

* * *

It was the end of the day and things didn't get any better. We all got I.S.S.P. That wasn't too bad. Then we got cafeteria duty for the rest of the month and I had to go to the guidance counselor's office twice a week for two months because of my anger issues. I wasn't really concerned for myself at this moment. I tried to make peace with my friends but things didn't go so well.

Gar didn't even look at me and Victor wasn't any better. Every time I walked down the hallway, all people would do is point and laugh, others would glare. I hated those four. I was walking towards the exit when my books were knocked out of my hand. I bent down to pick them up.

"Oh, I'm sorry, _Whori_."

I looked up to see Xavier, looking down at me with a nasty smirk.

"Look, Xavier, you and your friends already ruined everything for me, the least you can do is just leave me the hell alone." I said my voice completely monotone. I was about to pick up my last paper, when I was met with a black shoe.

"Now that would take the fun out of everything. Ya know, they only do it because they're jealous, I mean who else wouldn't be envious of such a delectable body as yours? " He asked in a flirty tone. He chuckled and stepped off of my paper and I whisked it out from under him. I got up and sighed, frustrated. I started to walk away, but as my luck would have it, he just followed me. I came to an abrupt stop and turned around.

"Shouldn't you be with, Barbara or some other bitch?" I asked angrily. He smirked at me again. How annoying… He chuckled.

"I would be, but Richard and Barbara and Kat are having a threesome in his car." I scoffed at him, disgusted.

"Isn't Barbara you're girlfriend?" He smirked again.

"Yeah, and?" I scoffed at him again.

"You guys are disgusting."

"I know, babe so you wanna come and get some of _my_ nasty?"

"Hell no."

"What the hell, baby? I'm offering you something, you should at least be thankful…" This enraged me. My fists were clenched, my teeth were gritting against one another. My adrenaline was at an all time high. I gathered up all of my strength and I slapped him. He flinched back into the lockers. He held his right cheek and he just glared at me.

"Go fuck yourself!" I yelled at him and then I stormed off. My nostrils were flared and my breathing was hard.

"You'll regret that you ever did that, Korina!" He yelled. I didn't give a shit. What more could he do to me? I heard footsteps hurriedly coming my way, and I sped up my walking. I didn't want to deal with Xavier.

I ran to the computer lab and slammed the door. I made my way over to the computers and turned one of them on. I had to get my mind off of everything. I logged into Face book. It wouldn't let me access my account. It's been doing that for a couple of weeks now. I had to probably make a new one. I sighed. I decided to go on paint. I knew I should be going home, but I wasn't in the mood. Finally, getting frustrated, I opened the lab doors only to be met with the eyes of none other than Rachel. She wasn't mad and she wasn't sad, but I did see a flicker of guilt dance across her violet eyes.

"I don't usually do this…but I think you deserve it." I was totally confused. What was she talking about? She took me by the shoulders and wrapped me into a hug. I hugged her back; right now I really needed a friend.

"I saw the whole thing with you and Xavier and you have a reason to stress. I hate to have at least one of him, but I can't even imagine four." She said, shuddering. "And I heard about the whole thing in your art class that was awesome." She said, giving me a small smile. I smiled at her.

"Thanks. It's glad to have someone on my side." I said honestly. She smiled at me.

"I'll even help with the guys…they really started to hate you more than should when I put my two sense in." She said and then she gave me a sheepish smile.

"No hard feelings, like I said, I'm just glad to have somebody on my side. Do you mind telling me what I did?" We went back inside the computer lab and took two seats by the window. She logged on to her Face book and wanted me to turn around so she could type her password.

"On a scale 1 to10, how bad is it?" I turned back around and she smirked at me.

"I don't know, you tell me." She typed in my Face book name in the search box and it immediately showed my page, she scrolled the comments what me and others post on my wall and that's when my eyes got wide. The comments read such as this:

Me: Yo bruh, had such a rockin time wit Victor…he's a damn good fuck.

Me: Rachel needs to stop trippin….it ain't my fault Gar prefers the smell of roses over FISH…XD

Allen: Kori, what the hell?

Me: Wat? Itz true and you know its true cuz you were ther. ;) and don't deny you know you especially enjoyed _our_ time together ;D

Allen: Wtf? Me and u wuz never together! Wat's wrong wit u?

Me: Ok, Ok Allen, if that's how you want it to be.

Allen: Be like wat?

Me: Keeping us a secret from everyone cuz you know I bang most everybody

Allen: WAT THE HELL KORI?

Me: Hell nuthin babe, its either u want dis or not

"Oh my gawd…I can't even log in to my face book!" I said.

"Then someone must've hacked it, but that's not the only thing." She said as she made her way over to my pictures. She clicked the album titled "Animal Instinct". It only had one picture under it. As soon as the picture popped up, I started to gag. It was a picture of Rachel on a momma pig's body, along with her babies, Vic, Gar, and Allen, sucking on her…well you what…

"Oh, God!" I exclaimed, "That's nasty!"

"Mhm. Everyone pretty much hates you right know." She said.

"Yeah, I know."

"But don't worry, soon the truth will get out soon and everyone will know." I sighed frustrated and turned towards Rachel.

"That's the problem, Rachel! The truth _never_ gets out and it never will. People already spread rumors about me, but now that they see this, coming off of _my_ Facebook, that will only confirm their beliefs about me, and even if they catch them in a lie, it would never work, because as far as everyone is concerned, I'm a lying whore." I looked out the window and frowned, "And _nothing_ will ever change."

"Maybe we can make it change," Rachel pondered. This caused my ear to perk up, "I think if we devise a plan, we can bring those four down! It's a juvenile concept but I think we can make it work!" I immediately smiled at this.

"I was thinking of a plan to take them down for a while, but I just never knew how to go about doing it… if we can ever convince the guys to join us…I think we can make this work!" I said while sticking out my hand to high five her, she rose her eye brow and gave me a puzzled look and I knew that was my cue to put my hand back down.

"Besides that hand thing, I think we really can make this work…but we would have to take them all down one by one." Rachel said.

"I totally agree with you, but in which order?" I asked.

"Well, I figure we should start off with the weakest which is obviously Kitten and end with the strongest which is Richard." Rachel said.

"Yeah, but after Kitten then who should we knock off?" I asked. We both pondered about it and we both came to the conclusion at the same time.

"Barbara." We both said at the same time. We both smiled and laughed. Things weren't looking too bad now.

After our discussion, I exited the computer lab and headed towards my locker, on the door there was an orange hibiscus taped to it. I took it off and smelled it. I opened my locker door and there was a note all the way at the bottom, it read:

_I miss you, Kori!_

_-Antony_

I sighed and frowned at the floor. Maybe one day…

* * *

_**Boom shaka laka, chapter six is up baby! :D I'm so glad to get back to this story, once again so sorry for the wait! And finally we got some Rachel/Kori friendship going on :) Ahh! So excited. I love you all and don't forget to review. Sayonara!**_

_***Patricia***_


End file.
